Found Again
by GinDraco4ever2
Summary: Ginny left Wizarding London after graduation from Hogwarts. Now, nearly 11 years later she gets a letter asking her to come back. Ron's in jail for murder, Draco is searching for her, and everything just seems out of wack. Is there any way she can fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So it's been like forever since I've submitted anything to here but I was watching 'The Devil Wears Prada' and this is what happened xD. I apologize for any misspellings of names (Mainly Bill's Wife's name xD)**.** Enjoy, leave feedback, etc,etc, etc.

* * *

**

"Will you _please_ tell Michael that we ordered the pastel set of these dresses and _not _ the damned dark set!" The 28 year old fiery red head shouted as she tossed one of the dresses on to the floor. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed a bit and the assistant went scurrying away. She went back to her office and sat at the desk. Of all the things that could go wrong at this magazine, well it _could_ be worse she supposed. Ginevera Molly Porter, formerly known at Weasley, looked down at her desk and her heart skipped a beat.

Ginny had moved to Muggle London as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts. She had secretly taken muggle courses from home and completed her High School, as they called it, education a year after Hogwarts. She wasn't quite sure what had driven her away from magic. Her wand was stored in some forgotten depths of her closet inside the flat that Ginny had lived in since her big move.

She had gone to college, just barely scraping by waitressing. She used magic sometimes if she got desperate to make food or clothes. Other than that she just distanced herself from it as far as possible. After college she had taken up work a fashion magazine of all things. Ginny had taken to it quickly and climbed the ladder and before long she was running her own magazine. '_Tre Magic'. _That was close closest she ever got to magic anymore.

Now though, Ginny looked down at the letter, which was actually parchment. Ginny hadn't seen this type of paper in years. Ginny looked over at the open window and saw a stray owl feather. Slowly she picked the letter up, it was handwriting she recognized – but it took her a moment to remember whose it was. "Mum." She whispered to herself as she carefully began to open it.

'_Dearest Ginny,_

_Thank Merlin I've tracked you down. Things have gone quite terribly since you last wrote. When was that? 5 years ago perhaps? It doesn't matter now. You must come back Ginny dear. Your father passed away last year but I couldn't track you down, believe me I tried. I even tried locating spells. I think maybe you lost your faith in magic and that's why it didn't work. Ginny, Ron has been jailed for murdering Harry, he claims he was under some sort of spell but we won't know if it's true or not yet. I hate to say it but I am finding it harder and harder to ignore the evidence._

_Hermione and Blaise are parents now, their daughter is two years old and she is the spitting image of Hermione I swear. Your other brothers are doing fine, you have a new nephew and niece from Bill and Fleur. Okay now that you're all caught up back to the emergency._

_Draco Malfoy has been coming around lately looking for you. I can't remember if I told you this or not, but he is now working with the order, against Voldemort and the death eaters. I'm not sure why he is trying to find you but I imagine it must be urgent since he knows you've disappeared but doesn't know where or why. I haven't said a word like you made me promise the first time you wrote. Please come home Ginny. Quickly._

_ All my love,_

_ Mum._

Ginny stared at the letter long after she finished reading it. This was a lot to take in. Her father was dead, Ron in jail for killing Harry? That was just hard to believe. It was good to hear that everyone else seemed to be doing okay…Draco. Draco was the biggest mystery. What would he want with her? They had ended their relationship during her last year of Hogwarts. Ginny had confided in him her plan. He seemed to understand and accept it. For that Ginny had been forever grateful, but what did he need now? It must be important.

She blinked a bit and looked up as her assistant came in the door. "Tell Michael he's taking over for awhile. I need to go away. Urgent family business." Ginny said as she gathered her things. "He wont' be able to contact me where I'm going but you know where everything is, he should know where everything is. When I return this place better still be running." With that Ginny was out the door.

After she'd gone home and packed, dug her wand out of it's hiding place, and left enough money for rent in an envelope on the kitchen counter Ginny was out the door and heading to the one place she had hoped never to go back to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny arrived early the next morning at her old home, the Weasley Burrow. She could feel her heart beat speed up just a bit at the prospect of seeing her mother again after all these years. Ginny bit her lip lightly and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. It had been a culture shock when she had come back to Wizarding London. The two worlds were just so different even though they were practically side by side.

She shouldered her duffel bag and walked up to the door, knocking lightly. It only took a minute before her mother answered the door. "Ginny!" She gasped and pulled her only daughter into a tight hug. Truthfully she hadn't thought Ginny would come. It seemed her whole world was falling apart so why should one thing go right?

Ginny closed her eyes as she hugged her mother back. "Hey mum." She said softly, feeling a lump in her throat. It had been so long…

"Come in, come in, I was just sitting down to tea. I'll fill you in on everything." Molly said as she led Ginny into the kitchen. She used her wand to send Ginny's bag up to her old room before whipping up two cups of tea. Ginny sat down, silently watching her mother. She almost felt sorry for Molly. There was just something about her, despite her cheeriness, that was sad. Then again she had every reason to be.

Once they were settled and the tea was served Molly began to talk. Ginny listened attentively as she went through all the things Molly said. The first topic was her father. "It was an accident really. He was at work…he had discovered a Muggle weapon, a gun I think it's called…He was toying with it and it went off. He died right away they said." Molly shook her head a bit. Ginny knew it had to be hard for her, she and her father had been together for…well…forever it seemed.

"Now I wish I'd kept you updated on where I was…I wish I could've been there for the funeral." Ginny said softly. Molly just smiled a bit and nodded.

"I know you do sweetie."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Molly had just finished telling Ginny about the new additions to Bill and Fluer's family when she looked to the clock. "Oh my…how time flies." She said and shook her head a bit. Then there was a knock at the door and she scowled a bit. "That would be Draco. He's like clockwork he is."

Ginny took a shallow breath. "I'll get it mum, he is looking for me after all." She chuckled. She stood up and went to the door. She was nervous actually. It had been a long time since she'd seen or spoken to Draco. She opened the door up and stepped out, closing it behind her and looking up at the man she once loved, no, still loved. Ginny could already feel the feelings bubbling back to the surface.

Without a word they hugged each other tightly and shared a slow sweet kiss. After they pulled away Ginny looked up at Draco and studied him a moment. "Draco…what's happened here?" She asked softly. It seemed as if everything had gone wrong while she was away.

Draco brushed a strand of hair away from her face gently. "A lot." He admitted, kissing her forehead. "Come walk with me…I'll fill you in."


End file.
